1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless power supply technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, wireless (contactless) power transmission has been receiving attention as a power supply technique for electronic devices such as cellular phone terminals, laptop computers, etc., or for electric vehicles. Wireless power transmission can be classified into three principal methods using an electromagnetic induction, an electromagnetic wave reception, and a magnetic resonance.
The electromagnetic induction method is employed to supply electric power at a short range (several cm or less), which enables electric power of several hundred watts to be transmitted in a band that is equal to or lower than several hundred kHz. The power use efficiency thereof is on the order of 60% to 98%.
In a case in which electric power is to be supplied over a relatively long range of several meters or more, the electromagnetic wave reception method is employed. The electromagnetic wave reception method allows electric power of several watts or less to be transmitted in a band between medium waves and microwaves. However, the power use efficiency thereof is small. The magnetic resonance method has been receiving attention as a method for supplying electric power with relatively high efficiency at a middle range on the order of several meters. (A. Karalis, J. D. Joannopoulos, M. Soljacic, “Efficient wireless non-radiative mid-range energy transfer” ANNALS of PHYSICS Vol. 323, January 2008, pp. 34-48”).
With electric power transmission by means of magnetic field coupling, the electromagnetic induction inter-coil coupling coefficient k is reduced according to the cube of the distance. Accordingly, the coupling coefficient k changes over time according to a change in the relative positions of a transmission coil and a reception coil.